And One Smile Please!
by Yanagi-Sama
Summary: Losing to a game, Len was forced to take a part time job in a doughnut shop. With his grumpy personality, an annoying customer asked for an impossible order. It was his smile, but subconsciously he gave her something beyond that.


A/N: this is un-beta, so you had been warned. Typos and errors maybe found in there, please point it out for me in the review section. English is not my mother language.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.

XxX

"Please come again!'' The part time cashier greeted cheerfully as his last customer exited the shop.

He sigh. Wishing that would be the last customer who will enter this doughnut shop.

But god wasn't listening to him, the bell rang cheerfully as another customer came in.

Oh God, please not her.

"Huh? Is that you Len? For real?'' She gaped.

He groaned mentally, trying not to roll his eyes at her.

Why am I taking this job gain?

"Yes.'' At least he managed to calm his voice but fail to show it in his eyes.

"It's not like you!'' She said and looked at the display of doughnut ''So what makes you decided to work?'' She asked.

What? You asked? Well, I lost to some jack and poy game then forced to take a part time job for losing it!

He tried not to shout but its not cool and right during work time, at least he's doing it only for three months only.

"No reason.'' He smiled trying to shrug it off as if was no reason but it was fail to show in his voice.

"I want three barbarians for take out! Is there a discount since we knew each other?'' She asked nicely but Len can feel the cockyness in her.

"Sadly no, but if you buy for one dozen you can save for 8php.'' He smiled forcedly with irritation but this time he managed to hide his uneasiness.

"But I want three!'' She whined. "It's alright though, I could buy the one dozen if…'' she trailed off teasingly, a smirk plastered on her cute face.

"If what?'' He almost snorted at her, here we go again…

"And if can I have a one smile.'' She penetrated.

Already! He's already annoyed by this girl! Can't she see? He was already smiling, a forced smile though.

"Ahaha…'' he faked a laugh, as if she can buy a whole dozen! And an old woman came in to the shop.

"Three or a dozen? I don't want to wait the other customer Miss.''

"Miss? No need to be formal as if were not friends and school mates!'' she weakly laugh. "I'll take the three barbarians since I'm broke and one smile please!'' And she get her wallet in her shoulder cyan bag.

"Three barbarians for 18php.'' And Len put the barbarians in a small brown paper bag and she handed her money to him.

"Thank you and here is your barbarians.'' He smiled, obviously a fake one.

"But where is my smile?'' She pouted.

His lips twitched, is she blind?

"The other customer is waiting, Miku.'' Calmly, or else he might shove this what he was holding in her face.

"Fine!'' She suppress, getting hold of her doughnut from him, with irritation she stuck out her tongue at him just like a brat and walked off.

He sigh, he mentally regret for riding his stupid sister to her stupid silly games.

"Let's play if I win I'll tell him what I feel and you lost you'll work on a part time job! If I lost I'll be taking the job.''

"Huh?!'' He don't see the connection. "What does it have to do with me?''

"Len~! My little brother, don't you support your big sister in her love life?'' Showing her puppy eyes at him and Len only snorted at her, he doesn't care at her love life but he loved her.

He sighed. "But I don't see the connection for me to take a part time job.''

"It's for you! You have to make your own love life Lenny boy!''

He grunted. "Don't call me that.''

"Anyway, you need a girlfriend. That's why you need to at least add some little agenda in your schedule, you'll be working in a coffee shop or anything. That way, you'll be meeting a lot of girls there.'' She winked at him.

"I'm not lending you with my allowance.''

"Yeah, yeah.'' She ignored him, raising her fist at him and Len only starred at her.

"What?'' He asked.

"Jack and poy! Duhh??'' She rolled her eyes and he sigh.

This is so pointless, but he gave in. He loved her.

What a very long day, his shift just end and he'll be heading to a public library for his assignment.

He sigh for the nth times, just for two and a half months and he'll be back to his old schedule.

House to school and school to house, so when he graduated from his degree he'll be working from a company and settle his own life. Maybe having his own family?

Hah! He doesn't have a girlfriend. Maybe Rin was right, he needs to progress his own love life, it's been a long time he had been in a romantic relationship before but… forget it, he doesn't want to remember that now.

It's been half hour he settled down in the library, lifting his head and looked around him.

Surely, everyone around him were in pairing. A male accompanied by female. And him? He was alone with a book.

He groaned, since when the public library is attractive to couples?

He stood up, decided to take home the book with him as he approached the librarian. After that he head to home.

XXX

The first subject just ended and Miku feels like energetic as she sees her best friend, it makes her morning completed.

"Hey!'' Rin greeted her as she gave her a bear hug.

"Oh Rinny, if you knew what happened!!'' Miku controlled her voice by not a high pitch vocal at her.

"What do you mean? What happened?'' She asked excitedly.

Miku put her arms on her best friend's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Kaito shared his text book to me in class.''

"Really??''

"Yup!''

And they both squealed making other students in the hall way looked at them, and giggled it off.

"You're just too lucky to sit beside him.'' Rin spoke up and looked ahead, seeing someone. Miku followed her eyes and saw Len walking across the grassy campus.

"Oh my stupid brother, where is he heading?'' Rin asked and looked back to Miku. "We still have fifteen minutes for our SOC111, let's follow him.''

And before Miku could react, Rin had dragged her. Seeing Len wants to make a U-turn, Rin let go of her and ran towards him before he makes a retreating form.

"Hey Len, where are you going?'' And Miku caught up with her with heavy breath, geez Rin and her legs that can run so very fast at a short time.

"R-Rin! You shouldn't run like that.'' She exhaled and looked to Len with a sullen look that makes her remember the yesterday events.

She grinned at him but Len only see the mockery in her, he made a disgusted face.

"What's with that look? Your scaring around you!'' Rin scolded him but was ignored.

He groaned, averting his eyes away from them. "What do you want?'' He yawned.

"Uwaah, what's with the tardiness early in the morning? You have to boost your energy! You might ruin my image here!''

"What does it have to do with you?'' He scoffed, passing through them.

"Hey!'' Now she was annoyed for completely ignoring her but Len didn't stop walking and with that she head-butt him.

"Ughh… what do you want?'' He asked fist in twitching and turned around to face her with his annoyed look and Rin's expression dissolved into cheerfulness. Waaah~ Rin is so scary.

"Nothing, we're fifteen minutes free and I'm wondering if you could―''

"If you're talking about buying you something then forget it, we already talked about this.'' He cut her off, and Rin only clicked her tongue.

"Tch, I'm not talking about that.'' She rolled her eyes. "We just want to hang out with you until our next class starts.'' She pouted and he sigh hearing that, it's pointless declining her request every time.

"Do what you want.'' And Rin happily cling at him then starts to talked about random things as they walked, and Miku silently followed them with a smile.

She subconsciously smiled whenever she see's Rin and Len interact to each other as siblings, it makes her remember at her big sister who is not here anymore. If only she was alive…

They arrive at the student's area kiosk.

Len immediately seated down lay down his head in table with a text book covering him, Rin sit beside him and Miku took to sit across them.

"Hey Miku, tell me what happened next when Kai―'' and her phone ring.

"Ughh, Rin your stupid ring tone.'' Len grumbled.

"Hello?'' She annoyingly answered. "What?!'' She stood up, picking her bag from the table. "Okay okay, I'll be there!'' And she put her phone in her bag.

"Lol! I thought today was Monday but it was Tuesday and its my Trigo class! I'll be going then!'' She waved at them and dashed off.

"I still have fifteen minutes free though.'' And Miku looked to Len whose head still resting in the table.

"I can't believe it she forgot about that!'' As he lift his head looking at Miku with annoyed expression.

"What?'' She asked, noticing how he looked at her.

"Nothing.'' He looked away.

"Just say it!'' She compelled. "What is it?''

"How does she take it?'' He vaguely asked, though hoping she might get what he is talking about.

"About what?'' She baffled, an annoying smile plastered on her face means she get what he was talking about.

"Oh forget it.'' He snorted, just like her smile she was annoying too.

"At first, she did really cried over small things but I was there to cheer her up.'' She strained a smile at the memory and looked him in the eyes. "You know what, it's not showing in your face that you're worried about her but always looking after her secretly. It's kind'a sweet, you know?''

"Oh shut it, I'm not worried or anything. She caused too much trouble, that's why.'' He hissed.

"Yeah, whatever you said little brother.'' She affirmed as she scroll in her phone from her bag, Len starred irritately at her for calling him little brother.

Hell, their not even blood related or anything. They just meet last year and everything about her is annoying, Rin is annoying too but the level of this girl is extremely high. Oh God Rin! Why did you leave her with me?

"I'm maybe younger than you but I'm not your little brother.'' He grunted and Miku looked at him in the eyes, she glanced away moping.

"You don't have to be so serious about it.'' She murmured but barely enough to hear her saying that.

Awkward silence fills in the air, and neither speak a word.

"Hey~! Kagamine!!'' And they both looked to the source of the voice. Miku could feel the time goes slowly when the person approached them.

"Oh yeah! About the book, I forgot.'' Len opened his bag, getting the novel book in his hand and handed to Kaito.

"So, what can you say about Gatsby?'' He asked at him, noticing that he's not alone. "Miku! Yo!'' He grinned cheerfully at her.

"H-hi K-Kaito!'' She smiled weakly at him, and Len's mouth hung open.

"If you want to borrow my text book again, don't hesitate next time to ask!'' He beamed, Len looked at him then back to Miku whose face was already red.

"Yes! If y-you don't m-mind…'' seriously? Just a while ago she was so very confident and now?

Girls are too easy to read, she liked him.

"Un! See you around guys!'' And he walked off, Len starred at her again as she composed herself.

"I'll be leaving.'' She stood up. Hmnn.. now, where did her stutter go?

She slid down her bag in her shoulder, as she set off.

"Late―''

"You liked him, do you?'' He smirked, and she was appalled of what she had heard.

"W-what are y-you s-saying?'' And the blush on her face erupted again, he even smirk more that her stutter is back again.

"Did I hit it?'' He teased.

"W-what? Shut up dork!'' She shouted at him, starting to get annoyed.

"Did you just called me dork? Ugly?'' He stood up, walking to where she stands.

"W-what are you going to do?!'' She bite her cheeks inside of her mouth as she starts to panic inside. Angry Rin is so scary, what's more to her twin?

Len stood in front of her, looking intensely in her eyes that nobody would guess what is he thinking right now. He held her chin up so she wont escape her eyes away from him but she shut her eyes tightly, refusing to look at him.

He leaned down to her ear, even her feminine scent didn't escape from his nostrils. Unaware that he's smelling her there.

"I'm not a dork like Kaito Shion not to notice your feelings.'' He whispered to her ear, sending Miku a shrill to her spine that made her eyes snapped open, she could feel his hot breath from her neck. His head lifted up to looked on Miku's flutered face, her cheeks were so rosy that finding Len it was so cute.

"And don't closed your eyes like that in front of a guy, they might do something that you wont not like it.'' He shrug his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, if it's Kaito you might just disappointed because he was too dense about it.'' He wheeled around going back to the kiosk living a stunned Miku.

BASTARD!! Just wait for my revenge!!

She mentally cursed as she stomped her way for her next class.

XXX

Len's shift just end and he was so very excited to receive his second pay day, he might buy something for Rin to cheer her up. Her love confession didn't go well and she was still cheerful in front of him, making him more worried.

Hell no, he wont show it that he was worried at her even though she's annoying sometimes.

Their Mother noticed it too how her daughter smiled in front of them as she talked about silly things, their Father didn't say anything.

Maybe a cheese cake will do, Mom might loved it too.

With that he head out to the doughnut shop when he received his allowance a while ago, maybe taking this part time job isn't that bad.

And it might find the right girl for his heart. He frown, he didn't found any girl yet that take his interest. He sigh, it's much better to wait.

XXX

Days passed so silently, pre-final exam is approaching, and Miku was burning some brows for her to sunk all her lessons to her brain. Her stomach grumbled so loudly that even in a quiet crowded library made an echo, she covered her face with a book to hide her embarrassment.

This is beyond my control.

When everything calm down, she slowly stood up and left the place. She was still on school grounds, maybe buying something on the cafeteria might help her starving stomach.

Upon arriving on the cafeteria, everything is too expensive for her to buy at least for one cinnamon roll. Yeah, she is poor and broke.

She groaned mentally, trying not to rip her hair. Her stomach keep on grumbling, she sighed. Maybe going home to her dorm is a good choice, there might be still food there.

Gripping the sling of her bag, she don't have any class right now. On her way to the bus stop, she passed a certain doughnut shop. Stopping in front of the entrance, contemplating to go in or not.

Len worked there, and maybe going inside she might see him but she don't want to deal with him now especially when she is hungry. But the doughnut there were not expensive and it's not too cheap for her, she sigh.

That bastard, don't mind him. What you came is for the doughnut not him.

She push the glass door and the bell rang, their eyes met and Miku made a goofy smile at him. He glanced away like he had not seen her.

The nerve of this guy!

She gazed at the display of the donut that makes her droll, she's really hungry!

"Umnn… one ring chocolate, and three pastillas holes for take out please!'' And she looked at him, instead of a warm *forced* smile she's expecting from him, he just made a disgusted face.

"What?''

He shrug his shoulders. "You sure a big eater.'' And he put the donuts to a small brown paper bag. "That would be 21php.''

"No smile?'' She teased, maybe it's a good come back for her revenge the last time they had encounter.

"I believe, that's what I'm already doing.'' His lips twitched.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is that how you smile? You kind'a look like an idiot. Hey, I'll double my pay if you smile for me.''

"…'' he didn't answer, and Miku could feel the black aura from him that makes her goosebumps.

"Oh whatever.'' She mumbled, fishing her wallet to her dress skirt and paid for her donuts. She's craving them.

But Len didn't let go the brown paper bag when Miku grasp it, he was smiling. An evil smile, but Miku wasn't scared of him. She wants her donut!!

"You might get pregnant if you see me smiling, please come again!'' And he let go the brown paper bag that made Miku stumbled a few steps back.

"You're not Kaito!'' She rolled her eyes as she leave the shop. Her blood is boiling at him!! How dare him!! And now she's not in the mood to eat.

XXX

The exam had passed, and everyone is depressed and happy for the result. Some were teary, and some were jumping for joy.

"Ughh!! I'm exhausted…'' Rin groaned, after seeing her result in her exam. "Hey, Len where are you going after this class?''

"Home and study for the finals.''

"Are you human?!'' She stood up from her arm chair. "Normal people after the exam will go out to celebrate it!!''

He only groaned.

"Oh I know! Why don't we eat outside? Let's invite Miku!'' She suggested, even if Len wont approve it, still what she planned will happen if you want it or not.

Normally in this kind of conversation, Len wouldn't mind it and agree to whatever Rin's blubbering. But hearing the name of Miku in her mouth makes him want to do anything not to invite her or not to go, he didn't even realize that he was already scowling at the mention of her name.

"Rin, I'll just buy you a cake and head home.''

"What?! But I've already made plans.''

"Care to explain to me?'' His eyebrow raised, and Rin settled to sit back in her arm chair.

"I think I should need to play as a match maker to Miku and Kaito, she was a good friend and they've known each other so long and they're still on the line being friends. So I thought if I make a move to progress their friendship into something, then at least there is a slight chance that Kaito might notice her feelings to him.'' And she gasped in horror, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What's wrong?''

"Don't tell it to her that I told you about her crush to Kaito.'' She lowered her voice and looked around.

"I didn't hear anything.'' He shrug and Rin circled her hands in his arms.

"You're the best! I just need your little cooperation though.''

"I didn't remember agreeing to anything.'' He closed his eyes.

"Len~!'' She whined. "I don't want to be a third wheel to them that's why I need you!''

You? Being a third wheel? It looks like that annoying woman will be a third wheel if that dobe and you will be there.

He sigh mentally, no matter what moves he do, he can't refuse to his annoying twin sis.

"Alright, alright… no need to whined in my ears.'' He complained, and Rin jump for joy.

After school, Rin was so very glad that it was Len's rest day in his part time job. Inviting Kaito to their little celebration was not a problem because he's too nice not to turn down them, if it's involves ice cream he can't say no.

Miku was silently walking behind them, completely uncomfortable and embarrass at the moment.

She and Kaito, sitting next to each other. Eating an ice cream, having a decent conversation then laughing at each other over some silly jokes then accidentally touching his hand and their face was so very close that they could feel each other breath. He leaned closer an―

"MIKU!" She was snapped out from her day dreaming when she saw that everyone was starring at her, Rin's brow knitted together, Len with an evil smirk in his face that makes her blood boil and Kaito with a worried expression that makes her forget what she had even doing.

"Are you alright?'' He asked.

"Y-yes I am.'' She hastily answered and the blush on her face spread like fire.

"Are you sure? Your face is red.'' Putting his hand in her forehead that makes her heart beats so very loud.

"I-I'm f-fine!'' Trying to control the pace of her heart, pounding so very fast.

"Okay if you say so, but be sure to tell us when you felt not good.'' Bringing his hands to his side. "It's time for ice cream after an exhausting exam!''

"Yeah! Here we come!'' Rin agreed as she shows her thumbs up and Len could only sigh at this.

Two annoying person and a weird slash annoying girl too, it will be a long afternoon.

Arriving on the Ice Cream Parlor, everyone immediately ordered for their favorite flavor.

Len was so calm, forgetting everyone's presence.

Rin was humming happily as she shove the spoon in her orange flavor ice cream.

Kaito was enjoying his blue berry ice cream, savoring each scope in to his mouth.

And Miku, well being Miku. Each scope was so very slow bringing the spoon to her mouth, she looked calm outside but inside the red siren were ringing in alert with a single glance to Kaito she might faint.

Oh no, she wont let that to happen. It's so very embarrassing if that would happen. NO. Much better not to look at him.

Rin secretly nudged to her twin brother, and he looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"Say something.'' She mouthed and Len mentally snorted, he ignored her. Seeing this, Rin mentally scowled at him, thinking for a next move.

Kaito was so very focus eating his ice cream, and Miku was mute. She stood up suddenly that makes everyone looked at her.

"I-I'll just go the wash room.'' And she left with her sling bag, she went straight ahead to the wash room, picking her phone from her bag and dialed Len's number.

"What?'' He answered as soon as he expecting her call.

"We need to make a move.''

"Isn't this your course?'' Trying not to be suspicious at the two people in front of him, but they were on their own world.

"But I'm running out of ideas!" She reasoned.

"Did you expect this would happen?" Unaware that he had been starring at the only maiden in the group.

"Well, in a rate to one to ten. I'm in five." And Len only sighed, he didn't surprised at all.

"What are you going to do now? I'll be going home now."

"What?! No way―that's it! You're a genius! Since I'm already out of the scene, I'll secretly leave this shop and you will follow me. And then that would leave them together alone! Oh Len I don't know what to do without you." She happily said. "I'll call you when I'm already outside of the shop."

With that she ended the call and face her reflection in the mirror, with a little light powder she apply on her face then comb her hair and arranged her bow.

Len only sigh again as the phone call ended, seriously he doesn't know what to do anymore in this uneasy situation. He narrowed his eyes to Kaito whose attention was on his phone, his ice cream cup were already empty. While Miku's ice cream were still half full, unaware of everyone's businesses.

"Oh, I'll be going first then." Kaito said when he stood up, Miku and Len looked up at him.

"You'll be going?" Len asked ceaselessly, trying not to be sound he was disappointed or annoyed at the sudden turn of events.

"Un, I'll be going to Meiko's place to show to her my exam results that it didn't go wasted her tutor to me." He answered and Miku lowered her head hearing Meiko's name at Kaito's lips.

"S-say hi to her for me." Looking up at him with her eyes who obviously were shining like a glass, tears were ready to fall in any minute now.

"Sure! I'll be going then, bye! Say to Rin that I already went." Picking his back and went off, leaving Miku and Len alone. Well, this is unexpected to happen.

Len's phone rung, and he answered right away without looking at the caller's ID.

"Why Kaito is leaving? Where is he going?!" Rin instantly said as Len pick up the call.

"Where are you now?" He asked calmly as he watched Miku toying her melted ice cream with spoon.

"Just across the shop, inside of a fast food chain's door." She answered viewing them far away.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know! No one saw this coming!" She whined from the other line.

Good.

He ended the call, its pointless asking her now what to do.

I'll take her home, I can't let a girl walk alone when she's mentally absent.

And he send the message to his twin sis.

Okay, don't forget to fill me in when you come home. Take care.

And that was her reply, shoving his phone to his pocket he looked to the girl whose mind were distant. He stood up that didn't even notice his action.

"Let's go." He said, adjusting his brown sling bag. She looked up at him with stupefied expression, her mouth slightly hung open.

"What about Rin?"

"She forgot to buy something at home." He explained with no hint of malicious, and she did buy that.

"Hn." Agreeing, she stood up too with her shoulder bag.

They exited the shop together.

"I'll be going then, say hi to Rin for me." She managed to said her farewell at him with dubious voice.

"Show me the way." He unclearly stated.

"The what?"

"I'll take you home." He said cooly and Miku couldn't believe of what she had heard.

"What―"

"Don't make me repeat myself woman." He almost hissed at her.

Is he worried at me? Miku thought silently, sure she feel really down because of Kaito's early departure.

But seriously, she can manage all by herself. She doesn't want his pity at her, she's already immune at this kind of feelings.

Looking at him, he seems serious too. He may not show it, but he was worried for her and even offered her to walk her home. How sweet! If only her elder brother were kind of like him too then she'll be blessed.

"Is there any way I can change your mind?" She asked sheepishly.

"What do you think?" He smug.

"How about showing me a nice smile?" She hastily said that make her looked away from him, starting this endless conversation.

"How about if you cry right now?" He smirked at her.

"Fine!" She bite her own lips, wheeling around her sandals to walk the near bus stop with Len silently following her.

Entering up the crowded bus, all the sits were full so they have no choice but to stand up the whole travel. Len just snatched her shoulder bag for him to carry for her, trying to be a bastard gentleman. Miku glared at him but it didn't effect on Len, only ignoring her.

After fifteen minutes of travel, they climb down the bus. Miku faced him and Len only made a poker face.

"What?" He asked.

"I can manage from here." She answered and he starred at her.

"So?"

"So what?" She annoyingly asked back.

"Don't make me repeat myself again."

She groaned mentally. Why is he suddenly being nice at me? Her sister once said that never question the kindness of other people showing at you, but what is he doing isn't kindness. Its just… she don't know.

She started to walk ahead and Len followed her, gosh, he's being un-him!!

They silently walked for two minutes, she stopped in front of a dormitory building.

"We're here." Opening her palm at him for her bag and Len gave it to her.

They stood for another seconds without a word.

"Umnn… thank you?" Miku awkwardly said.

"Hn." Hearing at this, Miku turned around to enter the gate when Len spoke this time.

"Why did you like him? What did you even see in him?"

Miku turned back to look at him, her brows knitted together, frowning at him.

"He obviously liked someone and you seem to know her too." He continued, unaware of the maiden's feelings, forming some churning knots in her stomach.

"Why liking him when you know you're wasting your feelings to someone like him who likes someone else." Surely, he want to bang his head to the near wall. The words just came spilling out from his mouth and he knew he's hurting her feelings right now. He may not show it but he didn't want this to get big.

"I know! You don't have to say it in my face that I'm wasting my feelings to someone like him! But I didn't regret loving him! And you can't stop me, this feelings its only mine. If I hurt or stumble because of him, it has nothing to do with you! You don't know him!" Tears were already falling down from her eyes unaware, she avert her eyes away from him. Her breath were shaky at the sudden outburst.

How dare him questioned my feelings to him, my feelings has nothing to do with you! He's really looking down at me just like a lazy person waiting for the unripe apple to fall down from a tree.

"Good night!" She said as she turned her back to him but Len grab her wrist that makes her stopped, forcing her to face him by trapping her in the gate wall.

Eyes were widened as she looked at him, his eyes were covered down by his bangs unable to see the expression he wore.

He looked at her behind his bangs, her eyes were wet by tears and her lips were still shaky. He didn't say any words but brought his other hand to wipe the left over tears from her eyes.

Miku was surprised at the sudden gesture, her mind were starting to alarm her inner sirens causing to dysfunction her mind.

Len's thumb trail her soft quivering lips, causing him to leaned closer until they were only breath apart.

Miku only shut her eyes tight, he was so closed, very closed! She suddenly feel something soft on her lips that made her eyes snapped open

The red siren were ringing so very loud that matched to her heart's beat, slowly sinking to her mind what was happening.

He was kissing her!!

His soft lips were sucking her lower lip, licking her there with his tongue asking for the entrance of her wet cavern.

She was paralyze, with his wet tongue in her lower lip that wants to open her closed mouth. She didn't do anything, she couldn't do anything, she was trap in some kind of spell.

Seeing no reaction from her, he sucked her lips gently as he lifted his head to looked at her.

This is bad, why did I do that?

The very first thought came to his sense, he let go of her as he looked away from her.

"I-I should go." Keeping his cool features, he walk away leaving a surprised Miku.

Her eyes were open and her mouth slowly hung open, putting her fingers in her lips were his soft lips touched her. She could still feel his ghostly kissed, her first kiss was stole away from her.

Her heart were still pounding loudly and the red siren slowed down, slowly surfacing all the events. She can never had a good night sleep from now on!

A/N: the end?

Reviews are surely helpful for me. ;)

\- Yanagi-Sama


End file.
